


Brotherhood

by Chwyrligwgan88



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Brotherhood, Brotherly Love, Camaraderie, Concern, Friendship, Gay Male Character, Laughter, Love, M/M, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chwyrligwgan88/pseuds/Chwyrligwgan88





	Brotherhood

“Don't have too much fun”, Ryder playfully warned with a grin.

“We'll see”, Drak replied with a devilish glint in his eye.

Ryder shook his head and found himself unable to stop himself from chuckling. Damn he loved that old krogan. He waved goodbye to Drak as he turned and made his way towards the bar. He tapped his hand on the counter as he caught Yumi's eye. He leant against the bar and let his mind wander as he waited for her to serve him his whisky.

“Be careful, Ryder”, a voice said pulling him from his thoughts and back to reality.

“Something on your mind Liam?” he said as he turned to face his friend a smirk playing across his lips.

“Just saying: everything looks pretty much the same with the Charlatan in charge. If he is being up front with that, what you do is your own business”, Liam stated plainly and sincerely.

“Mr. Kosta I knew you really cared”, Ryder flirtatiously shot back as he placed a hand on Liam's shoulder. “You starting to regret turning me down?”

“Oh Ryder you know I care about you you are my best friend,” Liam told him through fits of laughter. “But you're still way too high-maintenance for me”.

Ryder picked up his drink that had now been placed in front of him. “I will drink to that. To friendship!”, he said as he held his glass aloft.

“To friendship!”, Liam echoed as he clink his glass against Scotts.


End file.
